


sibling life

by infelphira



Series: Rarepairs and Their Kids [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infelphira/pseuds/infelphira
Summary: drabble collection to go with my other works "when you want to kiss your best friend's older brother" and "swordsmen at heart" because i also cry daily about those pairings' kids being siblings.





	1. little brother (kiragi and siegbert)

**Author's Note:**

> u know the drill, updated as i go.

Siegbert had inherited all of their Nohrian father's genes. He was tall, gained muscle easily, and would probably have great hair if he grew it out. Kiragi didn't really care about any of that, he loved his brother too much to quantify! 

What Kiragi did care about, however, was being called the 'little brother'. He was older by two years! People always want to fawn over the younger brother, so he felt they should fawn over Siegbert instead, and leave him alone. 

Though, he did love being able to sit on Siegbert's shoulders to get a good view of things.


	2. well-meaning (shiro and forrest)

Though Shiro was pushy and protective to the point of exhaustion, Forrest loved him deeply. His older brother was always eager to encourage Forrest in any way he could, and was excited to play model and helper for his little brother's clothing designs. He could never stay mad at Shiro for long, he was a lot like their cousin Siegbert in more ways than either of the two would admit. This, if course, included all the ways that annoyed and endeared Forrest to them.

Shiro, however, looked much better in pink and red than their cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forrest's gender disclaimer: i tend to flip flop on my gender headcanon for forrest by the day, some days i prefer them as male, some days i prefer them as female. i'm not here to fight abt forrest's gender so if i change pronouns across drabbles, that's why.


	3. family resemblance (ophelia and hisame)

Both Hisame and Ophelia stunningly resembled their grandmothers in different ways, though they were different as day and night from their sibling. Ophelia was soft light and bright joy and round cheeks like Lissa, and Hisame had the sharp face and discerning eyes of Maribelle's side. They were hits with their grandmothers in the same way.

Ophelia and Lissa played together, laughter and bubbles in no short supply, while Hisame took easily to delicate courtly things, to Maribelle's great delight (he never could sell her on the joys of pickled foods, though).


	4. strengths and weaknesses (siegbert and kiragi)

Siegbert often wants to join Kiragi when he goes hunting. Kiragi loves his brother's earnestness and encourages him every step of the way. Siegbert, however, is not as delicate or experienced as his older brother when it comes to hunting and trapping. He finds himself envious of the way Kiragi disappears into the trees, silent and unseen, only for an arrow to suddenly sprout from their quarry. He finds himself frustrated when he cracks branches underfoot only to startle their prey deeper into the woods. Kiragi only ever cheers him on, believing in his brother's strengths, despite his weaknesses.


	5. favors (kiragi and siegbert)

Kiragi is the older prince, so of course it's his job to show up to court appearances with his fathers. That doesn't mean he likes it. Siegbert takes to the job pretty naturally, as he admires their father, Xander, more than anything else. He fiddles with the buttons on his outfit while mulling this over.

"Brother," He turns to see Siegbert standing in the doorway. "I know how much you hate sitting in court all day, so... I pulled some strings with father to let me go hunting all day with you tomorrow."

He doesn't know what he's done to deserve the best little brother ever, but Kiragi wont complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my xankumi bias is sooo strong it even boils down to their kids i'm so sorry


End file.
